


An Explanation

by Pinoppy



Series: Petitaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Petitaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoppy/pseuds/Pinoppy
Summary: 格朗泰尔搞不清公白飞和古费拉克的关系。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Petitaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885264
Kudos: 8





	An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Explanation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142516) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



“飞飞？”

公白飞微笑着看向坐在地板上的格朗泰尔，他的蜡笔和纸散落一地。这一天格朗泰尔轮到古费拉克和公白飞照顾，安灼拉到咖啡馆准备演讲去了——他需要独立的工作空间。而且虽说格朗泰尔平日很乖，很少吵人，但对安灼拉来说，不用24小时陪伴一个三岁孩童，倒也不是坏事。

“怎么？”

“能问个问题吗？”

“当然，随时可以问，”他柔声鼓励小男孩。

“如果是坏问题，我很抱歉。”

“没关系，”古费拉克向他保证，“如果不想回答，我们可以不回答，但不会因为你问了问题而生气。”

“好的，”格朗泰尔嘟哝，“唔，我想问，为什么你和飞飞在亲亲？”

“啊，”古费拉克张口，“呃。”他沉默了几秒。古费拉克首先想起了自己最小的妹妹。两年前他刚开始约会公白飞时，艾米丽才六岁。他结结巴巴地向父母出柜，满心恐惧，而母亲只是叫他不要告诉几个妹妹，她们还太年幼。他很清楚，格朗泰尔不会因为听自己讨论同性关系而变成同性恋。有可能他会像这一切没有发生时一样，成长为一个双性恋者，这并无不妥之处。但在思考如何解释的时候，古费拉克仍然有一种近乎羞耻的感受。

“我和古费拉克十分相爱，”公白飞简单地说。“世界上有许多不同种类的爱：我们爱你，爱安灼拉，也爱其他朋友。但你等长大之后，你就会对某一个或几个人产生一种特别的爱。你可能会想亲TA，告诉TA你很爱TA。”

“喔，”格朗泰尔答道。

“我们有时候管这样叫约会。如果你决定一辈子做TA那个特别的人，就可以和TA结婚。所以说，我在和古费拉克约会，他是我的男朋友。”

“你们要结婚吗？”

公白飞踟蹰了一会儿。古费拉克笑道：“可能以后。”他的答案非常简洁。

“我以为只有女孩能和男孩结婚。所有男孩都得娶女孩。

“有些人确实这么想，R，”公白飞回答，“但有的女孩想和女孩结婚。也有男孩想和男孩结婚。”

格朗泰尔想了一小会儿，圆圆的小拳头放在嘴边吸吮。公白飞能觉察到古费拉克的焦虑，仿佛他又一次看着至亲之人做下弥天错事，于是与他扣紧了十指。他们在一旁看着格朗泰尔思考。他琢磨了好一阵子。

终于，格朗泰尔抬起头来，声音同往常一样好奇、清亮：“那就是死基佬吗？”

“小蝌蚪，你从哪儿听到这个词的？”古费拉克问道，试图借此掩藏他本能的畏缩。

“爸爸说过。看电视的时候。他会大喊大叫。有一次妈妈让我把头发扎起来，用丝带，可漂亮了。爸爸回家看到了，冲妈妈大喊，说她要把我变成死基佬。可我不知道是什么意思。”

“这个词非常不好，”公白飞说。

“对不起，”格朗泰尔咬紧嘴唇，声音渐渐含混不清。他是个敏感的孩子，能看出公白飞和古费拉克不高兴了。幸好他对此的反应是道歉——如果他被吓坏了，可能就会躲着他们，这在他惊恐发作时常常发生；他们也许要花半个小时才能哄他出来，让他安心，他们不会伤害他。而这一次，公白飞马上打消了他的疑虑：

“没关系，小青蛙。你不清楚情况。”

“我没想让你伤心，”他的嘴唇发颤。公白飞俯身把他抱到自己腿上。

“没事。只是……这个词指的是那些和男孩亲吻、约会，有时还会结婚的男孩。但它不是个好词。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，“那为什么爸爸这样叫我？”

“我不知道，格朗泰尔。很抱歉没法给你更好的答案。但成年人有时也会做不好的事情。”

格朗泰尔郑重地点头：“对妈妈大喊就不好。”

“是，那样不好。有些人觉得男孩喜欢男孩也不好，但爱你想爱的人，无论是谁，都是好的。”

“我长大以后也可以跟男孩结婚？”

“当然，”公白飞表示同意，“也可以是女孩。也可以不结婚。”

格朗泰尔又思考了一会儿，咧开嘴笑了：“长大后我要和左拉结婚，”他大声宣布。

公白飞和古费拉克面面相觑，心下惊慌。

格朗泰尔从公白飞的膝头跳了下来：“快帮我找点东西打扮一下。如果可以，我还是想让头发漂漂亮亮的。”

“没问题，”公白飞答道。整个下午，他们边看电视，边由古费拉克耐心地把格朗泰尔的卷发编成小小的辫子。


End file.
